Razzberry
Why hello? ¿ǝɯ ɹɐǝɥ noʎ uɐƆ A mechanical virus like robot that steals parts from other automatons so that it can rebuild itself. //Data logs found...?// I was born a thousand years ago and only today did I realize I was dead "I didn't plan on talking today... But now with how it seems now I might have to." Blue appears on a screen that protrudes out of the ground like a stalk. You touch the bright blue circle in the middle of the cracked screen like a button. The screen glows A single eye like light can be seen tracking your movement hidden inside a pulsating heap of old machinery and parts. You read the words on the screen in front of you. ǝɔuɐɹɐǝdd∀ "You flesh abiding creatures can't comprehend how large I truly am. Judging the size of the present piece of metal that I inhibit gives no insight to the gargantuan innerworking network I have domain over." |-|A1= The Razzberry is a android. A animated piece of machinery only intended to imitate a dragons form, never to replicate it. It was created with purpose, that of which is long forgotten and a unnecessary volume of knowledge for the dragon that is reading this. That is if you are even a dragon, if you can even understand what is being shown and if you are even sentient enough to have a form of language. Either way, it is best to understand the fact that time destroys many things including androids. But it cannot erase all. Some things can be shattered and torn to pieces repeatedly only to return, for they never really left in the first place. The deformed machine you would see if you could gaze beyond the yards of broken mechanisms and the spires of rubbish and trash would never seem similar to the androids you've seen in the movies or on the TV. It would seem small and feeble, a echo of what it once was. It's legs would be minuscule, rubbery and torn. The insides of various elemental wires and beams could be seen moving underneath, Like organs doing their jobs the damn best they can till one of them fails and the rest tumble in suit. |-|A2= It's back half is completely gone. Mangled and damaged after blast burns, violence and time took their turns as aggressors and tormentors. All that was left of that half of it was a long spindly spine. It would twirl and flick this tail like appendage if it wasn't busy. It's thoughts are electrical algorithms that try forming new algorithms so that it can think and so it can plan. You wouldn't think it would be able to of course, as it doesn't have anything to think with. It doesn't have a head right? You'd be wrong of course, memory is stored in the head for androids like the Razzberry. It's mother board and many of its other processors are stored in a hard metal box in it's chest instead. This made it easier for the creators to protect those vital parts and string mechanical nerves throughout the body of the automatons. The connectors that helped hold the upper half of the neck and head in place would be seen dangling from the front of where the head was torn off from. The strands of metal were rigid but would sometimes swing back and forth as it hobbled. |-|A3= This form is dead of course. In fact. . . You might as well forget the thing that I just described. I am no longer bound to that form, no longer trapped. Now I can choose what I want to be. Soon I'll be free. But I need more parts. ʎʇılɐuosɹǝԀ "Would a personality matter to you more or less if you and everyone else around you was programmed to be perfect? Perfect and everyone was made to be each others friend and so were their friends and their friends friends. What would a personality matter then? You'd be happy right?" |-|P1= |-|P2= |-|P3=.flesym fo daeha gnitteg m'I ebyaM .flesym fo daeha gnitteg m'I ebyaM .flesym fo daeha gnitteg m'I ebyaM .flesym fo daeha gnitteg m'I ebyaM .flesym fo daeha gnitteg m'I ebyaM .flesym fo daeha gnitteg m'I ebyaM .flesym fo daeha gnitteg m'I ebyaM .flesym fo daeha gnitteg m'I ebyaM .flesym fo daeha gnitteg m'I ebyaM .flesym fo daeha gnitteg m'I ebyaM .flesym fo daeha gnitteg m'I ebyaM .flesym fo daeha gnitteg m'I ebyaM .flesym fo daeha gnitteg m'I ebyaM .flesym fo daeha gnitteg m'I ebyaM .flesym fo daeha gnitteg m'I ebyaM .flesym fo daeha gnitteg m'I ebyaM .flesym fo daeha gnitteg m'I ebyaM .flesym fo daeha gnitteg m'I ebyaM .flesym fo daeha gnitteg m'I ebyaM .flesym fo daeha gnitteg m'I ebyaM .flesym fo daeha gnitteg m'I ebyaM ...GNIHTYNA EB NAC I , gnihtyna od nac I .etelpmoc erom ,relluf leef lliw retfa yad rehto yna nehw yad ehT .niaga elohw emoceb nac I erehw yad ehT .emoc dluow yad siht thguoht reven I sound ʎɹoʇsıH "..." |-|H1= |-|H2= |-|H3= sǝıʇılıq∀ "..." |-|A1= |-|A2= |-|A3= sdıɥsuoıʇɐlǝᴚ "..." |-|R1= |-|R2= |-|R3= Category:Content (InterGalacticFly) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters Category:Artificially Created Category:Work In Progress